


Take it out on me

by LesbeanMom98



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Big Brother Georgenotfound, Big Brother Sapnap, Big brother Dream, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dream, Protective Gerogenotfound, Protective Sapnap, Respawn, Tags May Change, Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit, Video Game Mechanics, l'manburg, not beta read we die like men, power hungry Wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: After Dream declared war on L'Manburg Wilbur went mad with power. Hurting Those around himTitle from Take it out on me by Thousand foot Krutch
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit&Sapnap, Tubbo&Georgenotfound, Tubbo&Sapnap
Comments: 92
Kudos: 1113





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't what they had fought for. They had wanted freedom from what they thought was a tyrannical power. So why did it turn out this way? Where did they go wrong?

The walls that they had built in a few days no longer felt like a symbol of freedom to Tubbo. The self appointed president of L'Manburg, Wilbur Soot, went mad with power soon after they declared their independence and war against the Dream SMP. He wasn’t the same person that they started the revolution for. Tubbo didn’t understand what changed in Wilbur, one moment they were joking around building the walls, the next Tubbo was fearing the man's temper and when it would snap. Wilbur had his good days and his bad, and unfortunately for Tubbo who took a brunt of the anger, today was a bad day. 

Tubbo huddled down further against the trunk of a tree in L'Manburg as Wilbur looked for him. He didn't want to face Wilbur when he was like this, it led to tears that he had to hide lest he get yelled at more. 

"TUBBO! Where are you?" The frustration in Wilbur's voice made the brunette shake a little in no small amount of fear. He could see the man stalking around the clearing next to the caravan through the leaves. Tubbo wasn't sure what he had done wrong just that he had done something. He desperately searched for Tommy wanting to get away from the walls that he once considered safe even if for a short time. He saw Fundy and Eret on the walls standing guard, he could see them looking down at Wilbur but he couldn't see their expressions from his distance. Tubbo held his breath as Wilbur stalked closer to his location shrinking back against the tree as best as possible. Just as he reached the base of the tree Tubbo was in, he paused and stalked off. Tubbo, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, waited until Wilbur was out of sight when he silently dropped out of the tree and made a dash to the entrance of their walls. Tubbo kept running until he made it to the portal pausing just long enough to make it through the portal and to his other portal that led to his jungle base. 

The twittering of birds in the treetops calmed Tubbo enough for him to slow his frantic sprinting to a quick jog. When he got to his jungle base he spent the next few hours trading with the villagers there to get more supplies and resources. It was nearing dark when Tubbo realized that he may have stayed too long at his jungle base for it was too risky to try and travel back to L'Manburg, but if he showed up tomorrow Wilbur will be even more mad. Tubbo gets a whisper from Tommy asking where he's at because Wilbur is mad and is looking for him. The boy tensed up, dreading the inevitable return to L'Manburg. As he went to whisper back to Tommy he heard a snap of a fallen twig. Spinning around he came face to face with Dream, Sapnap, and George. 

“How did you find this place? No one knows about it.” Tubbo asked the men in front of him, praying that they didn’t notice the shake in his voice. He watched Dream smirk making the brunette take a step back, wanting desperately for them to leave him alone. 

“Well Tubbo we want something from L’Manburg, but Wilbur won't talk to us so we are going to make a trade, of sorts.” Dream takes a step closer to the trembling boy making his smirk impossibly bigger, the only thing visible because of his mask. Tubbo's focus was entirely on Dream as he came closer to him, losing track of the other two men with him. He goes to back up away more when strong netherite clad arms wrap around him. Letting out a squeak he begins to struggle fruitlessly in the strong arms that he subconsciously realizes is Sapnap. 

"Please let me go. Please don't do this, Wilbur will be so mad." Tubbo in his panicked rambling didn't realize what he said and the concerned looks that the Dream team was giving him. The next thing Tubbo knew was a sharp pain in the back of his head then darkness. 

\------ POV Dream------

Dream pushed his mask up to rub his face with a deep sigh. They saw Tubbo running to the nether portal and decided to follow him and grab him in an attempt to make negotiations with L'Manburg. Now he was rethinking that decision with what the boy had said, and looking up at his partners they felt the same as him. 

“What should we do, Dream?” George asks softly, Dream looks at Tubbo cradled in Sapnap’s arms with no small amount of regret. He was just a child, he shouldn’t be fighting in a war. He saw the soft sad look George was giving Tubbo as he messed with the brown hair of the teen. Dream cringed slightly at the headache he knew the poor boy would wake up with. 

“For now there is nothing we can do, but if Tubbo is as afraid of Wilbur because of what he did then we have a new reason to fight. Let's get him back to base and in bed, then we will figure out what to do next.” Dream looks at his partners’ in their eyes praying he was making the right call with the boy he considers a brother, even if they ended up on opposite sides of the war. He sighs and slides his mask in place and gives Sapnap, who has been quiet ever since he saw Tubbo, and George a weak smile as they make the long trek back to their home base. 

\--------Tommy’s POV-------

Tommy was nervous, today was a bad day. Wilbur was mad at something and he was blaming Tubbo had he had been yelling and searching for his friend all morning with no avail of finding him. His anger soon turned to the innocent items randomly lying around, throwing and breaking anything and as it reached closer and closer to sunset Tommy became increasingly more worried for Tubbo because Wilbur’s anger had only had time to simmer meaning when Tubbo got back it would be much worse. When the sun set beyond the horizon cast the world into shadows and everyone in L’Manburg had retired to their barracks, Tommy took his chance to try and contact Tubbo.

“Tubbo, where are you. Wilbur has been looking for you all day and he is pissed, man.” Tommy whispered behind his hand waiting anxiously for Tubbo’s response. However as the minutes turned to hours and no response Tommy couldn’t stay awake and fell into a fitful sleep, praying Tubbo was and would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo woke up with a killer headache, bringing up his hands to cradle his head in attempts to soothe the pounding in his skull. Never once opening his eyes he didn't notice the quiet footsteps approach him. When a soft but firm hand lands on his shoulder he startles, hard. Tubbo's eyes flew open as he pushed himself away with a panicked and pained whine as the soft light spilling into the room from the doorway turned the soft pounding to throbbing. The brunette squeezing his eyes shut curls into a ball, trembling afraid of what is beyond his small laughable bubble of protection he has deemed the corner he backed into. A low static fills his ears and the air becomes suffocating but he didn't dare uncurl, he didn't want to see what was coming. Tubbo felt the bed dip under a new weight, letting out a small wimped he curled up tighter.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away from you, please don't." Tubbo whispered out, a few seconds past each one making it hard to breathe for the trembling brunette. Then suddenly without warning Tubbo was suddenly pulled into warm strong arms and a soft murmur in his ear slightly soothing his headache. 

“Hey Tubbo, i know you probably have a killer headache, would you like a healing pot for it?” a soft whisper was enough to make Tubbo tense back up, it was Dream. He wasn’t in L’Manburg, he wasn’t near Tommy, he was with the people they were fighting against. Why were they fighting against Dream though, he was family, but Wilbur said he was bad. Wilbbur had to be right, he only got hurt when he did something wrong. But Dream and his partners took them in when their village was burned and they came across him and Tommy starving and scared. Why did he leave them then, it is hard to remember months ago. He followed Tommy because Tommy said Wilbur was better than Dream, and Wilbur was good. Wasn’t he? Tubbo had only known him for a few months and he had known the Dream Team for years. Tubbo didn’t know what to believe anymore but the warm arms wrapped around him felt safe, and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. He slowly uncurled and wrapped his arms around Dream cautiously, as if any second the man would throw him to the floor and call him weak for wanting a hug. 

“Hey Tubbs you still there little Bee, you never answered if you want a healing pot.” Dream gently pushed again looking down at the teen in his arms. He had been mercifully quiet as he let Tubbo sort his thoughts out. 

“Could I please, if it's not too much trouble.” Tubbo mumbled into Dream’s chest. He felt the man twist to the side and he heard the soft sloshing of a healing pot as Dream gently nudged me to take it. Tubbo uncapped it slowly and took a small sip, waiting for Dream to suddenly change his mind and take the potion back. Tubbo finishes the potion barely noticing the sweet flavor as he quickly gulps it down. He hands the empty bottle back to Dream feeling the effects of the potion as his headache disappears. 

“Hey little Bee, do you want to help me make breakfast?” Dream asks Tubbo while he runs his fingers through the teen’s soft fluffy hair as he waits for an answer? The old nickname they gave the kid slipping out of habit, but Tubbo either didn't notice or didn't care.

“Sure, breakfast sounds good.” Tubbo answers with a soft smile and it’s the first one he has seen on the boy in months.

\-----dream POV-------- 

Dream watched Tubbo stand on shaky legs and move slightly towards the door. Dream stood up slowly as to not startle the young boy more than he already had that morning. He walked out into the hall and towards the kitchen glancing over his shoulder every so often to check on Tubbo. 

“So Tubbo, how do pancakes, eggs and bacon sound?” Dream asked the brunette when they made it to the kitchen he turned slightly to watch Tubbo’s reaction to getting asked a question. To say he wasn’t worried for the boy would be an understatement, his reaction to when he walked in to check on him this morning was concerning. 

"Pancakes sound nice." Tubbo was tense, hunched in on himself as if he thought that if he was smaller Dream wouldn't notice him as he whispered his answer. Dream moved towards the pantry that was on the opposite side of the kitchen from Tubbo and pulled down the pancake mix and some chocolate chips because he knew Sapnap would want them and if he remembered correctly Tubbo liked them in his pancakes as well. 

"Would you like to make the pancakes Tubbo, we have chocolate chips?" Dream held out the items and watched a smile break out on the kid's face at the prospect of having chocolate chip pancakes. Tubbo nodded and took the ingredients with a new excitement and began to make the batter for the pancakes. Dream turned to the fridge to pull out the eggs and bacon for the rest of breakfast when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest at the base of his neck. Dream looks over his shoulder to see SapNap still half asleep. 

"Hey honey, did you sleep alright?" Dream asks the man hugging him. The ravenett gave him a sleepy mumble that caused Dream to chuckle. He peeled the man off of him so he could move the eggs and bacon to the counter. He glanced over at Tubbo who hadn't noticed SapNap come into the kitchen. Dream met SapNap's eyes then they both looked at the boy who was turning around with the bowl. Dream knew immediately when the teen saw SapNap because he froze, fear filling his eyes.

"Hey Bee, how have you been?" SapNap asked cautiously but with a light tone to seem welcoming. Several emotions passed through the boy's eyes too quickly to tell what he was actually feeling. Dream watched as his boyfriend's posture deflated a little at the fear in Tubbo's eyes, SapNap was the one that was the closest to the young boy and who Tubbo opened up to first. SapNap was also the one that gave him the nickname Little Bee after they realized that the boy loved bees. 

"I uh, I finished the batter, what should I do with it?" Tubbo mumbled out, his shoulders curled in. SapNap gave him a soft smile, and took slow steps up to him. 

"Well we can't eat the batter silly so we have to cook it, do you wanna help me and make sure I don't burn them while Dream makes the eggs and bacon?" Tubbo gave a small hesitant nod as if he was scared to say no, Dream narrowed his eyes at that. What had changed in their kid in the months he had been with L'Manburg. 

"You can say no Tubbo the idiot knows better than to burn the pancakes, he doesn't want grumpy boyfriends because he burned their breakfast." Dream leaned over and kissed SapNap on the cheek before turning his attention back to the eggs and bacon. He saw Tubbo set the batter next to him on the countertop but didn't acknowledge that he did it and kept his attention on the food. Dream tried to ignore the small pang as the boy relaxed at being ignored. He finished cooking and SapNap finished the pancakes, without anything going wrong and their banter back and forth got a few giggles out of the brunette. George came in looking annoyed and still asleep glaring at his boyfriend as they giggled and joked like children. They finished cooking and got everyone settled at the table and eating when the older men looked at each other all thinking the same thing, they had to bring up contacting Wilbur to Tubbo. Dream felt like the reaction they were about to get was going to be a bad one. He met his boyfriends' eyes one last time before he turned his attention to Tubbo who has kept his attention on his plate the whole time. Taking a deep breath Dream started.

"Tubbo, look we need to contact Wilbur," The reaction is immediate. Tubbo goes from relaxed to coiled tightly like a spring, his eyes full of fear as he trembles like a leaf. Keeping his face as neutral as possible Dream braces himself for the rest of the conversation.

\--------Tommy------ 

Wilbur was pacing back and forth in the Caravan, they had just received a message from Dream that they had Tubbo and Wilbur was mad. At what Tommy wasn't sure but he knew it wouldn't end well. Wilbur had ordered Tommy to help him plan on what to do, the blond was his right hand man after all. 

"We are going to get him, we are meeting Dream at the Embassy. They want to make a trade for Tubbo." Wilbur spat out the last sentence like poison. "Tommy you are coming with me to make this trade is that understood, I need my right hand man by my side to face Dream, he will probably try to scam us and keep Tubbo and make him fight." Tommy nodded because Wilbur was right, Dream had lied to them, he would hurt Tubbo. That's why Tommy convinced Tubbo to come with him to L'Manburg, Wilbur didn't see them as children that couldn't do anything. He saw potential in Tommy, that's why he gave him second in command. So Wilbur had to be right, but that didn't stop the small voice in the back of Tommy's head from questioning if it was actually right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW manipulation

Dream carefully watched Tubbo from behind his mask as they waited for Wilbur to come to the embassy. The teen was tense, staring down at his hands fiddling with his fingers nervously, looking up at the door every so often when he thought Dream wasn't looking. 

“Hey Bee, you ok bud?” Dream asks softly watching the blue eyes glance up at him for them to only look back down at his lap. The brunette opened his mouth to answer when the door to the embassy slammed open revealing Wilbur and Tommy. Dream watched Tubbo’s reaction out of the corner of his eye as Wilbur stalked in and sat down across the table as Tommy tailed behind, throwing small glances between Dream and Tubbo before sitting down beside Wilbur. Dream wished that his boyfriends were with him, but George and Sapnap were back at home waiting for him to come back since they couldn't be here per the meeting agreements. 

“Hello Wilbur, good to see you today.” Dream begins trying to be as polite as possible with the leader of L’Manburg, only to receive a glare from the man in return. Both Tommy and Tubbo noticed and tensed up slightly, as if expecting a fight between the two older men. 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he Tubbo?” Wilbur asked the teen, ignoring Dream in favor of checking on the boy. His voice making the hair on the back of Dream’s neck stand on end, it was unnatural, honey coated poison. Tubbo shook his head, keeping his eyes firmly in his lap, shoulders tense and drawn up. Dream glanced at Tommy and saw him tense as well but his gaze was everywhere but the two people of focus. 

“President Soot, do you have what we agreed upon for the trade?” Dream asks tersely, hoping to draw some of the attention off of Tubbo for a minute. The older male looked at Dream before nodding to Tommy.

“Yes we brought the agreed items.” Wilbur said curtly, nudging Tommy forward. The blond boy hands a bag to Dream, then takes a few steps back as if expecting the man to make a sudden grab at him. Dream looks inside the bag to double check the contents before nodding at the leader of L’Manburg. 

“Alright thank you president Soot, have a nice day.” Dream said and stayed seated as he watched the three L’Manburgians get up and walk out the door with Wilbur taking up the rear and both Tubbo and Tommy tense. 

\---------Wilbur ----------------

Wilbur was livid, he just had to give up valuable resources to get Tubbo back, because he was weak. He had spent hours, days, weeks trying to get the two boys to not be so weak and Tubbo just threw it in his face. 

“Tommy go see if Fundy needs help with anything. I want to talk to Tubbo about what Dream did to him alone.” Wilbur met the blond’s eyes watching him give a hesitant nod and scurry off. 

“Tubbo, I am disappointed.” The cold voice makes the small teen shudder and hunch his shoulders wanting to be anywhere but near the angry leader.

“Im sorry sir.” Wilbur kept walking to Tubbo’s house forcing the poor boy to follow along 

“You should be sorry Tubbo, I thought you had improved for me.” Wiblur made it to the teens’s house and held the door open for him. The waves of anger coming off of the man as he stared down the boy as he walked in. 

“I re-” Wilbur cut off the plea from the boy

“I don't want excuses Tubbo, you let me down. I trained you better and yet you are still weak. We had to get rid of half a stack of emeralds and all of our neatherite. All because you couldn't be stronger. How are you supposed to trade for the materials now.” Wilbur snarled, slamming the door shut behind them. 

\-----------Tubbo-----------

The slam of the door made Tubbo jump and spin around to face the fuming man. He really hadn’t meant to get captured or for them to trade away the only currency the villagers take. But he had been weak and let his guard down. 

“I’m not sure sir.” the boy ducks his head blinking back tears in his blue eyes The older man stalks to one of the walls hand pressed to his face

“Damn it Tubbo, I don't know how i can trust you. And my previous punishments did not make you any stronger.” He turned to the teen with a glint in his eye that made Tubbo want to run, but Wilbur meant well. He said he meant well and he always said that what he did was for their own good and it was it that made him stronger. And if this would make him stronger than Wilbur was right. He is forced to watch, frozen, as his leader walks to his bed, and kicks down on it hard, again and again. 

\--------Tommy--------

Something was wrong, Tommy knew something. So he ran to the only place he knew to run too. The scenery around the blond blurred as he pushed himself faster and faster to get away from what was wrong. He knows Wilbur changed but he never noticed how much, why had he thought that he meant well, why had he thought he was right? Tears blurred his eyes as he ran not noticing the figure follow him as he ran a long memorized path to his big brothers. Why had he left them, why had he believed that they would hurt him, would they hurt him? Was Wilbur right? Tommy tripped over something allowing the figure that was following him to grab the back of his collar of his uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a discord server https://discord.gg/zwRbrxn


	4. Chapter 4

Dream wasn't sure what he was expecting when Punz knocked on the door, interrupting the discussion that the triad was having about earlier events. The last thing however was to see Tommy, his little brother that he raised with his partners. Tear tracks were on his face and his eyes were red and puffy, there was a slight tremble to the boys shoulders as if having to hold them up was too much to handle. Green eyes met blue causing fresh tears to well up and fall down his face and his breath to hitch. Several emotions go through the boy's eyes, too fast to discern. The blond teen goes to take a step forward when his knees give out from under him. Dream darts to catch the teen before he face plants into the wooden floor. 

"Oh Tommy, what happened to you?" Dream sunk to the floor with the boy feeling his boyfriends sit around him and Tommy and he cradled the sobbing teen. 

"I'm so sorry, Dream. Wilbur lied to us. He told us that you were using us and I believed him." Dream felt tears well up in his own eyes at the thought of his little brothers having to go through that. He looked up at Sapnap and George, seeing them in a similar state. Hugging the teen closer to his chest, he was reminded of the days when they had first found the two boys. 

"It's ok Tommy, we have already forgiven you. We were never mad at you in the first place." Sapnap said as he ran his fingers through the teens hair. George moved in as well wrapping an arm around his shoulders and put a hand on Dream's back. 

"When was the last time you ate Tommy?" George asked, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb in a soothing motion. Dream watched his boyfriends help him with gratitude that they were willing to help him out. 

"I don't remember." Tommy mumbled into Dream's shoulder. Dream watched George and Sapnap as they both shared a look that he had seen before. George stood up and ruffled Tommy's hair before walking to the kitchen to start some food, if the clanging of pots was anything to go by. Sapnap stood up not a second later, ruffling Tommy’s hair as he walked by. 

“Hey Spitfire, why don't we move to the couch so we aren't on the cold hard floor?” Dream pulled back away enough to look at the boy, his heart breaking at the spolchyness of Tommy’s tear stained face. This was not the loud abrasive boy that he took in all those years ago. 

With some maneuvering Dream scooped up the tired lanky teen and moved to the couch to wait for George and Sapnap to finish cooking the teen something to eat. After Tommy calmed down a little and seemed to realize what he had done, he pushed Dream away. Dream let go of him slowly, watching the teen with worry, not sure what caused the sudden shift. 

"I need to go back, i shouldn't be here." Tommy went to squirm away when George and Sapnap came back. George with two plates that each held a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, and Sap had 4 cups. 

"Tommy, I know you want to leave and you're more than welcome to if you so wish, after you eat." George leveled a look that held no room for argument. He sat down next to the boy and gave him a sandwich, and Sapnap gave everyone a cup that Dream found out was water. Dream watched as the blond teen warily took one of the grilled cheeses and nibbled on it slowly as if expecting it to be jerked from him at any second. Dream frowned a little, what had happened to the loud brash boy that they raised. 

As Tommy finished eating he seemed to gain a little bit of life to him, looking around the living room and between the men. 

"I really need to go back, I'm not even sure why I came here." Tommy pushed himself away and stood up, taking a few steps back. Dream watched as his body language became defensive again, his gaze bouncing between the men and the door. 

"Ok spitfire. Just know that our doors are always open, it doesn't matter what side you may fall on. Your still family." Dream said, walking to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, his heart aching at how the teen tensed under his gaze. Letting his hand fall to his side he watched as Tommy ducked out of the house and ran off into the night, in what Dream assumed was L'Manburg. 

"Hey babe, how are you holding up?" Sapnap asked walking up behind him with George, his arm wrapping around Dream's waist and George a hand on his shoulder as they both looked at him with a worried expression. 

"I'm not sure." Dream answered hesitantly, his gaze never leaving where Tommy disappeared from. 

"Come on, let's go to bed. I doubt he is gonna come back tonight, Dream." George placed a hand on the man's chest looking into his green eyes. His other hand reached up to take his dark blond hair out of the bun that sat on his head. Dream leaned into the touch and let them lead him to their room, maybe in the morning light with a clear head he could better decipher the night's events.

With that Dream fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriends, comfortable and safe. 

\-----Wilbur-----

Wilbur turned from the bed and stalked towards the boy, a knife sword slipping into his hands. 

"I'm trying to help you Tubbo. You trust me, right?" Wilbur grinned as the boy nodded jerkily, at the motion he swiftly ran the sword through the brunette's chest. 

"I'll see you in a little bit." Wilbur whispered in the boy's ear as his body went up in a puff of smoke. He glanced at his communicator when the death ping alert popped up 

Wilbur soot stabbed Tubbo. 

Now all he had to tell the others was after the teen respawned he went to his secret jungle base and was gathering resources. A maniacal giggle bubbled up in his chest as he thought of his plan. Maybe the boy would finally learn and would understand that Wilbur only wanted to help him. 

\-----Tommy-----

A week passed, the words that Dream said to Tommy never leaving his head. Was he still welcome? Was he still family? The only family he had was Tubbo and he hasn't even seen him in a week, Wilbur said he was collecting materials. When Tommy stopped and thought about it actually, he hadn’t heard from Tubbo either. Pulling up his communicator he typed out something to his friend.

Tommy whispered to Tubbo: hey where are you i haven't seen you around in like a week dude, Wil said you’re gathering material rn

Message error Tubbo not found  
Tommy stared at the communicator in shock, how could Tubbo not be found, he just saw him a week ago when they rescued him from Dream. A weird feeling crept up Tommy’s spine the more he thought about it, a sinking in his gut as he looked around. The blond made his way to where Tubbo’s house stood and slowly opened the door. 

The sight that stood before his eyes was not what he was expecting, but the dawning horror as he realized what it could only mean. There in the room lay Tubbo’s bed in shambles, destroyed beyond saving. His respawn was gone, and no one had known. Tommy stumbled back from the house, before turning tail and running to the only person he knew could fix this, or make it worse. Only time could tell as the tall teen sprinted through the SMP, pushing himself faster in his desperation to try and save his friend, his brother. He heard a shout from somewhere behind him but ignored it, he had to get to him. 

When he saw the house that he was sure the man was in he all but crashed through the door, coming face to face with the mask of the man that could tell him he was wrong. Oh how Tommy prayed he was wrong. 

“Dream, T-Tubbo.” Tommy wasn’t sure how to form the words into a sentence. 

“His respawn. Dream, Tubbo’s respawn was destroyed. I think he was voided.” Tommy his voice broke, everyone knew the horrors of possibly being voided. Tommy watched as Dream’s demeanor changed in an instant, going from relaxed but alert to tense and ready to run. The dark blond without a word to Tommy brushed past him and took off in a direction no one in the SMP had built in yet. Maybe he would come back with Tubbo, maybe he would fix this and not make it worse. 

He would fix this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a discord :D i promise we aren't mean, just chaotic.  
>  https://discord.gg/5JEVNY7


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone

Tubbo opened his eyes to an endless darkness, blinking his eyes to try and make it go away to no avail. Twisting his body to look around to see if there was any change in the pitch black air that was not enough making him want to gasp for air but at the same time it was too much. The black caressing his body as he floated in the endless void, trying to remember how he got here. 

“Hello?” The teen yelled out into the suffocating endlessness that seemed to swallow the sound. He had no passage of time leaving him with his own mind and memories as they flew by his eyes like a recording 

“ _ Tubbo wait up, you know our parents said to stay together"  _ Tubbo watched the memory as a younger Tommy ran up to him as if he was still that child. 

" _ Then don't be a slowpoke Tommy." A voice answered Tommy and it was Tubbo. A young Tubbo, he tried to tell himself but the lines between reality and memory blurred to a smudge the longer the boy floated in the void.  _

_ "TOMMY, TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!" The scene shifted and melted into something new before Tubbo's eyes. Gone was the peaceful village and the two boys running around causing mischief, in its place was the fiery remains of the shell of a village.  _

_ "Tubbo!" Tubbo spun around and saw a soot covered Tommy stumbling towards him, coughing into his elbow from all the smoke in the air. Everyone was gone and the only survivors were two young boys no older than 7, left alone as their world burned down, the scene shifting again.  _

_ Voices called out, three yelling back and forth as they swept the ruins of the village for anything or anyone. The embers from the flames long gone out, leaving behind piles of ash that billowed into the air as the slightest disturbance. Tubbo clung to Tommy under one of the few structures still standing, both praying that whoever it was in the village didn't find them. Their luck was to no avail as one of the voices yelled out about seeing signs of life. A man in a green hoodie walked in front of their hiding spot before he paused and looked down at the ground outside their position. Tubbo looked up and saw he was looking at their footprints, and he had crouched down to look into the small hole. The two small dirty children stared up at the man who had a mask covering his face.  _

_ “Hey kiddos, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you come out? I have some bread yall can have, I'm sure you two are hungry.” the man held out a hand for the boys, the two looked at each other, maybe these people could help them.  _

_ “TUBBO GET BACK HERE!” The world was no longer an ashy wasteland but a bright meadow with bees and flowers and two young boys about the age of ten running around laughing while their guardians sat watching.  _

_ “NOOO!” Tubbo laughed as he ran away from the blond boy chasing him with flowers in his hand. _

_ “Tubbo you’re hogging all the bees, give me some of the flowers.” Tommy huffed as he stopped running and started to pout. The two had been with their new guardians for about two years and had begun to see the three men as family _

_ “Ok Tummy here i'll share the bees.” Tubbo walked over to him, handing him some of the flowers, both giggling as the bees flew up to them. Tubbo sat happily with his friend as they watched the bees fly around them.  _

_ “Tubbo, we will always be friends right?” Tommy looked over at Tubbo, a small frown on his face as he looked down at the flowers in his hand. Neither of the boys noticed their guardians that adopted them walk up.  _

_ “Of course we will always be friends Tommy, you have me and Dream and Sapnap and George.” Tubbo rambled, noticing said three men that took them in all smiling down at the two. Tubbo flushed a little in embarrassment but smiled up at them as they sat down with the two boys.  _

_ “Oh Spitfire, of course you will always have us and you’ll always have little Bee. Y’all are inseparable.” Sapnap pulled both boys into his lap giving them a hug. Tubbo beamed up at his family that was surrounding him, love washing over him. The world around Tubbo faded to black as he desperately tried to hold on to the colors and warmth. _

“No, no, no no no. no please stay.” a breathless sob worked its way out of the teen still floating in the void, both wanting the colors to come back but fearing if they left again. Curling into a ball he tried to push away all colors and all warmth, it was a lie anyways so why bother with it. He was stuck here, and no one knew where he was. 

Tubbo wasn’t sure how long he had been floating, how many warm memories he pushed away not wanting them to get his hopes up. The memories soon warped where they spoke to him in vicious voices that screamed his fears of being left there forever that seemed more and more likely with each passing moment. 

“T _ UB _ BO!  _ You _ ’re h _ er _ e,  _ I was so  _ worried _.”  _ T ubbo curled tighter in a ball as he tried to block out the new voice, a small part of him telling him it would be different this time but why should he believe it, it wasn’t like he was getting rescued. Looking up he saw Dream floating with him looking down at him, worry written across his features. 

“No! You’re not real, go away.” Tubbo snarled as he swung his fist out, not making contact with the man but going right through as the image faded like all the rest of them, leaving him alone again. Alone to fight off the images and thoughts of his own minds each getting better and more realistic than the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a discord server https://discord.gg/zwRbrxn


End file.
